This technology implementation project builds on the work of the Chronic Care Technology Planning Project currently in progress in Northern, Central and Eastern Maine. The Planning Project is focused on identifying technology solutions that support the implementation of the "Chronic Care Model (CCM)" developed by Dr. Ed Wagner, national program director of Improving Chronic Illness Care. The CCM is a care system framework that is organized around six fundamental areas, each of which has identified functionalities that can be supported by technology innovations. The technology "Solutions" in the implementation phase will be focused on two components of the CCM-health practices and patients and families. Specifically, they will address facilitation of the transfer of information between providers and between provider and patient. [unreadable] The specific solutions and implementation planning and execution will be determined though a regional learning collaborative of health care providers and related stakeholders. The format of these sessions is based on the Institute of Healthcare Improvement's Breakthrough Series collaborative learning model. The workflow changes implemented and the testing of solutions resulting from the changes made by participating provider teams will build a foundation for the statewide sharing envisioned in the feasibility study of the Maine Health Information Network Technology (MHINT) project. If funded, the project will facilitate improvement in the care of patients in rural communities with chronic conditions, utilizing efficacious technology solutions and a proven process for successful health system change. It is our hypothesis that the collaborative learning process that has proved so successful in evidence-based practice change can be successfully used in the adoption of technology solutions that improve chronic disease care in rural areas. The Chronic Care Technology Project's focus on improving the care of people with chronic disease will help achieve objectives articulated in Healthy People 2010, but it most directly addresses the goal to "Use communication strategically to improve health". [unreadable] [unreadable]